Merlin at the Beach with Dolphins
by OnTheWinterSolstice
Summary: This little thing popped into my head while watching an old video...You should read it : it's pure, Merthur, fluffy goodness!


**Bonjour, fellow readers! So today my dad put in a bunch of old videos from when I was like 8 or 9 years old, because he didn't feel like watching the Mariners lose. Again. **

**One of these videos was from when my parents and I went to the Bahamas. At one point we were standing on a pier and we say wild dolphins jumping from wave to wave with the pink sunset behind them and…**

**This happened.**

**I've actually started another Merlin story, but I've already gotten bored with it and haven't posted the first chapter lol. Anyway, this is my first attempt at slash so go easy on me, kay? Kay thanks. :)**

**Oh and this is a one-shot. Most likely. Probably. And it's a modern day AU.**

**Umm…I think that's about it. Oh except for the fact that I don't own the show Merlin. If I did the special effects would be a LOT better.**

**Just sayin'.**

**Ok well on with the show!**

SUNSET, THIS TITLE IS SO CLEVER YOU HAVE THE STRONGEST URGE TO READ IT

The wind whipped harshly through Merlin's hair as Arthur nearly spun out—again—on a tight bend in the road. Even when Merlin thought for sure they were going to crash and be found days later so mangled and broken no one could tell the difference between body parts or car parts, Arthur's strong arms always seemed to keep the red convertible from careening into the trees on the side of the road.

Merlin sighed with irritation.

"Just tell me where we're going, Arthur!"

The only reply he received was a smirk—which was so very classic-Arthur—and another sharp tug on the wheel as the car screamed around another corner.

The raven-haired boy scowled at his boyfriend. The two rode in silence for a few more minutes.

Suddenly the car burst forth from the dark forest into pure and gentle sunlight. Merlin blinked as Arthur slowed the car to a halt, and ordered him to get out. Merlin did so, and gaped at the scene before them.

It was a beach. A wide, white, and welcoming beach. Clear blue waves lapped at the sugary sand greedily, like a small child licking frosting off their fingers. The sun was just barely kissing the land far on what seemed like the other side of the world. The aroma of salt and seaweed leaked into Merlin's nose, and he inhaled deeply. Calls of gulls were the only sounds, other than the waves. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Arthur…" breathed Merlin.

Arthur smirked again and grabbed Merlin's hand, leading him through the grassy dunes. They only stopped to dispose of shoes and socks before they set off yet again. When they reached the water Merlin stuck a toe in it gingerly, but it was as warm as bath water and he immediately raced into the shallows. Water caressed his legs soothingly, and he closed his eyes dreamily.

One second he was standing still, with salty wind blowing through his hair, and the next he was flat on his back with Arthur kneeling over him. His wheat-colored hair **(1)** was even more gorgeous—was that even possible?—with the golden rays of sunlight highlighting it. Merlin pushed with all his strength and, most surprisingly, he managed to flip them over so he was on top of Arthur. He laughed at his expression of pure shock. Taking this moment of weakness, Arthur grabbed him and rolled them over again, and soon they were wrestling playfully as small waves swept around them.

Eventually Merlin gave up and lay flat on his back, panting heavily. Arthur appeared above him and delivered a quick kiss. He tasted quite salty.

He held out a hand to the dark haired boy and helped him to his feet.

They began to walk away, but Arthur happened to glance back and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Merlin, look!" he exclaimed.

They turned, and after a few moments another dolphin emerged from the waves. Merlin gasped joyfully.

Another dolphin jumped high above the white-tipped waves. Then another. And another. Glittering water droplets cascading off their slippery skin were highlighted by the pink sunset behind them.

Arthur faced Merlin, whose face was full with such pure happiness and awe, that Arthur decided: _No, _that's _the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

Before he knew what was happening he was kissing Merlin passionately. He could taste the salt water upon his plump pink lips, and feel it on his skin as he stroked Merlin's back with his hands. A took Merlin a moment to recover from the shock, but soon he was kissing Arthur back with just as much zealous. Breathing became a priority and they broke apart, gasping for air.

Arthur hugged Merlin close and rested their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispered.

With a cheeky grin Merlin replied, "I know."

**Well that's it. if you're wondering about the title, you're right. I got the idea from the song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." Lol. And I don't even know that song **

**I apologize if this was too cheesy or soap opera-y. but hey, cheese is tasty.**

**So yup! Review please!**


End file.
